


drunk on you

by light_dragonix



Series: Bjyxjus2week [4]
Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Motorcycles, Romance, kinda hurt/comfort, yibo is insecure, zhan comforts him
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: мотоцикл Ибо выносит с трека, он расстроен и зол и возвращается в номер, где его ждет поддержка Жаня-гэ.





	drunk on you

**Author's Note:**

> #bjyxjus2week #day5 #np Jus2 - Drunk on you

Ибо едва переступает порог номера, как Жань заключает его в объятья. Сжимает крепко, прижимает, что есть сил, шепчет в спутанные на затылке волосы.  
— Ты молодец. Ты молодец.

И лишь тогда Ибо понимает, как напряжены были его плечи. Он расслабляется в тепле рук Жаня, пряча усталость в сгибе шеи. А в уши льётся бесконечное “ты молодец”.

Когда мотоцикл заносит и выбрасывает с трека, первое, о чём думает Ибо — не дошёл до финиша. Потому что старался недостаточно. Тренировался недостаточно. Не готов был, а полез соревноваться. Горячие злые слёзы льются из глаз, нос забивается, дышать тяжело. Но Ибо упрямо не снимает шлем. Он не хочет, чтобы зрители видели его обиду на самого себя.  
Вторая мысль — хорошо, что Жань не пошёл смотреть. Хорошо, что не увидел этого позора. Жань приехал с ним, но из-за заказчика, потребовавшего дизайн вот сейчас, ему пришлось остаться в номере. Ибо не обижается, он всё понимает. Жань работает, чтобы Ибо мог спокойно заниматься тем, что ему нравится. Да у него есть спонсоры, но все деньги уходят на мотоцикл и на аренду трека.   
Ибо уходит сразу, как определяется победитель. Тренер пытается его подбодрить, мол, завтра ещё день, завтра покажешь себя. Но Ибо качает головой. Глаза у него покраснели и опухли, он прячет их за очками, и уходит, не переодеваясь. Шаги тяжёлые, даются с трудом. Кто-то из механиков сказал, что проблема в заднем колесе мотоцикла, мы всё исправим, Ибо, не волнуйся. Но Ибо всё равно переживает. Ему всего двадцать один, куда он лезет со своей горячностью и неопытностью. Лучше бы ещё год потренировался, чем так позорно сходить с дистанции.  
Последние метры от лифта до номера самые долгие. Словно Ибо космонавт на Луне, каждый шаг в замедлении, нога долго-долго поднимается, потом долго опускается. Один шаг. Второй - такой же сложный. Третий.

Ибо открывает дверь. И попадает в тепло.

Конечно, Жань смотрел. Не мог не смотреть, не мог пропустить. Волновался, когда Ибо вместе с мотоциклом вылетел на газон. Ибо рассказывает, как там его железный друг, а Жань кивает, не вслушиваясь. Он всматривается в лицо Ибо, осматривает его руки. Новый мотоцикл, если что, он сможет ему купить. А нового Ибо не купишь.  
— Я в порядке, Жань-гэ, — лицо Ибо смягчается. — Не в первый раз же.  
Жань качает головой. Отправляет Ибо в душ, заказывает еду в номер, захлопывает ноутбук. Думает, слушая плеск воды — опять Ибо неплотно закрыл дверь. И снова звонит в ресторан, заказывая бутылку вина.

Ибо выходит в болтающейся на худых плечах майке, спортивных шортах и ярко-жёлтом полотенце на голове. Жань скорее выключает кондиционер.  
— Ну ты дурак или как, — ворчит, помогая промокать волосы. — Замёрзнешь и заболеешь же.  
— Зато ты будешь носить мне супчик и кормить с ложечки, — Ибо ловит Жаня за руку и целует запястье. — Как маленького.  
Жань краснеет, но продолжает возить полотенцем по голове Ибо.   
— Тоже мне маленький, — бурчит Жань. И целует в макушку. — Садись за стол, сейчас ужин принесут.   
Ибо, светясь как лампочка, слушается. И будто не было нервного срыва сегодня не треке, будто не было залитого слезами шлема. Глаза ещё красные, но Жань ничего не говорит об этом.   
Пока ждут официанта из ресторана, Жань массирует плечи Ибо. Научился совсем недавно, когда Ибо вдруг стал жаловаться. что спина болит после тренировок. Поначалу боялся, что сделает больно, а потом приноровился. Ибо тает под его руками, довольно постанывает и разве что не урчит.

— Ты сегодня хорошо постарался, — негромко говорит Жань. На мгновение мышцы под его пальцами твердеют. — Ты молодец. Не всё сразу, сам понимаешь. Это твой опыт.  
Ибо прикрывает глаза.   
Его отец, сам профессиональный гонщик, никогда бы не сказал ему подобных слов. Посмотрел бы с неодобрением, сказал, что Ибо просто неопытен, что ему надо больше тренироваться. Что он недостаточно долго наматывал круги по тренировочным трекам.  
Жань не такой. И, может, без Жаня Ибо давно бы бросил это дело. Ибо упорный мальчик, он добивается, чего хочет, но мотогонки это не только его мечта. Это и сильное влияние отца, да настолько сильное, что иногда Ибо не знает, а хотел ли он этого на самом деле. И тогда снова помогает Жань-гэ. Чудесный, хороший Жань-гэ, готовый ездить с ним на любые соревнования любой величины, готовый работать сразу с пятью трудными заказчиками, лишь бы Ибо не волновался о деньгах. Жань-гэ, который всегда поддержит словами, которые Ибо иногда хочется слышать больше всего.  
— Не требуй от себя идеальных результатов с первого раза, — Жань уже массирует голову, посылая волны тепла по телу Ибо. — Ты ещё станешь первым, обязательно.

Официант приносит ужин. Ибо набрасывается на еду раньше, чем Жань успевает всё выставить на стол. Жань открывает вино.  
— Я не буду, — предупреждает Ибо, не до конца прожевав кусок стейка. — Мне ж завтра утром снова катать.  
— Как скажешь, — Жань с готовностью убирает второй бокал. — Я буду пить сам, за тебя, за твою будущую победу.  
— Отец говорил, что это плохая примета, — хмурится Ибо.  
— А ещё он говорил, что я плохо на тебя влияю, — Жань приподнимает бровь. — Всё ещё будем слушать его?  
— Да, ты прав, он часто несёт чушь, — Ибо улыбается в тарелку. И вздрагивает, когда Жань садится рядом, а не напротив, как обычно. Жань накрывает ладонью руку Ибо.  
— Я верю в тебя, Ибо. Ты сможешь.  
Ибо опускает голову. Сводит брови к переносице. И решив что-то для себя, с силой кивает.

Жань пьянеет после второго бокала. Тянет Ибо в центр комнаты танцевать под коллаб Камиллы и Ширана, но путается в ногах и падает. Ибо ловит его у самого пола и осторожно укладывает на лопатки. Жань притягивает его, обнимает, кажется, хочет его всего облепить собой. Он смеётся, когда Ибо угрём извивается в его руках, ворча, что ему неудобно. И целует, отвлекая от всего на свете.

На следующий день он занимает первое место. И держа в руках кубок, обещает сам себе заполнить его до краев шампанским и облить Жаня-гэ.  
Жань присылает сообщение.  
“Я горжусь тобой”.

Ибо чувствует в воздухе запах открытой бутылки победного шампанского. И пьянеет совсем не от него.


End file.
